


Let's Get Mischievous (And Polyamorous)

by cryptocurios



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, eventually, james gets bullied by teeneagers: the musical, just a warning, probably more lmao it's 1 am, the himbo trifecta, there will be smut later, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptocurios/pseuds/cryptocurios
Summary: James had loved Qrow from afar for a long time. Clover loved James in the same way, and is beginning to feel fond of Qrow. Qrow has a crush on both of them. Yang decides to meddle.
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Let's Get Mischievous (And Polyamorous)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to update sporadically bc i have ADHD and focus Bad. Anyway, uh. *gestures*. Have three old men getting bullied by everyone.
> 
> Oh also this is loaded with personal headcanons and things spawned from conversations with a friend, like James' "cat", Duchess.

James took a careful sip of coffee, his gaze following Qrow. The huntsman was unusually  _ awake _ for the hour, James noted, glancing at the clock. There was a particular bounce to his movements, an energetic flow that manifested in roughing up his niece’s hair, laughing at something Nora said, gently nudging Oscar awake, handing Marrow a pen with a little flick.

It was… Nice. When Qrow had shyly entered James’ office last month, he expected an apology for something that broke, or another accident that Qrow always blamed himself for. He did  _ not _ expect him to place his flask on his desk and ask him to keep it.

“I… I don’t want to drink anymore.” Qrow had spoken the words as if they were a prayer, something holy and reverent. They might as well have been, considering his past. James knew all too well what Qrow would do just to keep the burn of alcohol in his system. The things he witnessed when it started. The decline of their relationship as Qrow drowned himself, angrily severing any lifeline that James desperately tried to throw to him.

To watch him now, to see Qrow chat happily with Clover, a faint blush on both their cheeks, was more than James could’ve ever hoped for. He was different, and yet, James could see the young huntsman he knew all those years ago shining through. Yes, there were grey streaks in his hair, a certain hunch in the shoulders, stubble and scars and a grit in his voice that would never truly fade, but the familiar  _ glow _ was still there. Like an ember brought back to life, a warm light slowly spreading back into a blazing fire.

He was beautiful.

“You checkin’ out my uncle?” James jumped, coffee splashing onto the floor of the mess hall as Yang snorted.

“Miss Xiao Long, I don’t-” his mind tried to supply words, but couldn’t pick any that sounded good. He was forced to simply snap his mouth shut and bear the laughter from the young woman, undoubtedly at the flush on his cheeks. Yang offered a napkin for the spilled coffee, letting out another huff of laughter as James grumbled.

“I’m not caffeinated enough for this sort of teasing.”

“You haven’t denied anything yet~” Yang sang, a wicked glee shining in her eyes.

“I don’t see the need to confirm nor deny your accusations, miss Xiao Long. My personal life is just that: personal.” he tried not to sound rude. He really hoped he didn’t sound rude. James was absolutely checking out her uncle, but she didn’t need to know that.

“You were  _ absolutely _ checking out my uncle,” she winked. “Lucky for you, I won’t tell him. But I’m definitely telling Ruby. Who will tell him.” James stiffened and opened his mouth to speak, only for Yang to continue.

“Of course…” she drawled, inspecting her nails. Gods, she really did have Branwen blood. “I could be convinced to keep this from my sister, for a little while.”  _ Translation: give me something or I will tell everyone to start attempting to set you up with my uncle.  _ James frowned at her. On one hand, he could tell her this was foolish, he was merely observing the changes of behavior in his dear friend, happy that he was no longer drinking. On the other hand, she wouldn’t buy it. She was clever, and most likely had been observing him for days on end to confirm suspicions before approaching. While he balked at the idea of being blackmailed by a  _ child _ over something so frivolous, he also worried it was too soon for him and Qrow to attempt to rekindle anything. Not to mention Clover... Might as well delay the inevitable and warn Qrow of his scheming niece while he could.

“Once again, I will neither confirm nor deny. However,” his eyes flicked over to Ruby, who was watching them curiously. He lowered his voice. “... I would be willing to have a private conversation, later.”  _ Brothers, what have I done. _ Yang’s face twisted into an expression of malice and pure, unfiltered triumph. She gave him a jaunty salute, almost mocking him. 

“See ya ‘round, General!” she made her way back to the table with her team, patting Qrow’s arm on the way.

“I’m really not caffeinated enough for this…”

  
  


It was just his luck. Or maybe Qrow’s, but James felt bad blaming it on him. He supposed his attentions wouldn’t go unnoticed forever, he did tend to stare at Qrow quite often. He just didn’t expect it to happen so  _ suddenly _ , and instantly go so disastrous. After RWBY left for a mission, James tried to catch Qrow to warn him Yang was planning something. Not that he needed to know what the details were. Unfortunately, the huntsman was scarce. James could hardly slip away from work once he got into it, and he didn’t want to make Qrow worried by calling him to his office. So, he waited. Anxiously.

It wasn’t that he was  _ afraid _ of Yang, or what she could do. He trusted that whatever happened, he would be able to work it out. He was simply nervous he would have to deal with an outrageous request and the following chaos. Yes, that was it. That’s why his leg was bouncing. It certainly wasn’t because he felt like a teenager desperately hoping his team wouldn’t out him to his crush, pacing the floor because  _ someone,  _ **_Kashmir_ ** _ , _ let it slip that he was planning to ask him to the dance.  _ Where was I…? _

James frowned at the paperwork below him, sensing his thoughts had wandered a little too far. The plain text had burned into his eyes, but he wasn’t really reading the words. He signed it, placing it neatly in the “finished” pile that was far too small for the amount of time he’d been sitting there. He sighed. Maybe a short break would help him gather his thoughts.

He stood quietly in the nearby lounge, which was basically his at this point. Occasionally Winter or one of the Ace Ops could be found taking advantage of the couches, sometimes even students who figured out he never minded them using it as a study space. It was a nice lounge, really. James liked the paint color he picked, the bright blue contrasting the deep browns of the old wooden furniture he brought in. It was a nice break from the monotone halls of Atlas.

Currently, the only sign of life in the room was a half-dry ring on a coaster and James himself, carefully measuring a spoonful of honey into his tea. Clover’s tea, actually. He bought a box for this room as well as a few others, and James took a liking to it. Distantly, he wondered if Qrow liked it too. It was a nice black tea, with subtle hints of rose. Peaceful, like the gentle rays of sunlight filtering in through the windows. 

“Got time, General?”  _ Ah, fuck. _ Yang popped up behind him, leaning on the counter. James sighed, stirring his tea.

“Alright. What do you want.”

“What are your exact intentions with my uncle?” it sounded more like a threat than a question.

“I want to see him happy.” James stated firmly. It was true. He wanted Qrow to smile and laugh, he wanted the tentative glow within him to bloom into a full blown inferno. Yang side-eyed him.

“I believe you. I also believe my  _ eyes, _ which have seen you pining after him like a little bitch.” she grinned as James spluttered into his mug.  _ Am I doomed to have drink-related accidents every time she corners me? _

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

“Dude, if you were a cartoon you’d get heart eyes every time he walks into a room.”

“That is  _ not _ -”

“Look. I could tell Ruby you’ve got a little crush on uncle Qrow. You and I both know she would attempt to push some massive romantic confession, trap you in closets, get you two alone in some random room, or fuckin’-” 

“Language.”

“Fuckin’, forge love letters or something. It would be big, and it would be bothersome. I love my sister to bits, but I also know exactly how wild she gets when she finds out about people’s love interests.” Yang paused, undoubtedly flashing back to school-time shenanigans. She took a breath and continued. “Or. I keep your little secret, and you give me favors.” James narrowed his eyes. 

Favors never went over well, but the other option… James had no doubt his life would become  _ hell. _ He was perfectly fine watching Qrow from afar, letting the huntsman drift as he pleases. He knew it would secretly kill Qrow to stay in one place for too long, especially in Atlas. If James attempted to romance him, he would feel the need to stay close. He would soon feel trapped, and surely come to resent the General. James couldn’t do that to him, nor could he handle Qrow genuinely hating him ever again.

Ruby, bless her, despite having good intentions, would ruin the fragile house of cards he and Qrow currently stood on. They enjoyed each other's company, and the sight of Qrow’s flask sitting locked in his personal liquor cabinet made his breath catch every time. Qrow trusted him. But one wrong move, one step back, and it would  _ crumble. _

“What  _ kind _ of favors, miss Xiao Long?” he asked hesitantly. Yang shrugged.

“Slower mornings, free nights so I can go dancing, that sort of thing. Not too obvious, though. Don’t want to look suspicious, after all. But if I see a good night I’ll give you a few days notice, and you’ll let me off to have fun.” James blinked in surprise. That wasn’t too bad, honestly. He expected worse.

“Aaand…” Yang’s voice gained a hint of… Something. He didn’t trust it.

“I want a new motorcycle.”  _ There it is. _ “A  _ good  _ one.” James sighed. He could probably afford it. Brothers knew he made enough, and never really splurged on himself.

“I… Believe I can arrange it. May I assume you want a yellow one?” Yang whooped, probably scaring anyone who might’ve been passing by.

“I’ll send you a few to choose from, don’t worry! I’ll try not to make it too expensive, but I want a semi-fancy one, with hover tech  _ and _ wheels!” she started listing off features, and James winced internally. He knew it would be expensive. People would ask questions as to where she obtained such a bike. Hopefully she’d just wave them off… But Qrow would know the price. The rest of the kids would ask.

“Miss-”

“Dude. Just call me Yang. And I know what you’re thinking, everyone will guess you bought me the bike. Just say we bonded over a mutual love of motorcycles and decided to get me the one you always wanted as a teen. We all know you were a biker.” James opened his mouth to argue, then stilled.

“How… Do you know about that?”

“Uncle Qrow showed us a picture of you with that vintage Mistralean Lightning.” Yang winked at him, then yelped.

“Oh shit-”

“ _ Language.” _

“I gotta go! See ya! I’ll send some potential bikes!”

James was left standing in the lounge, reeling. He just agreed to spend a considerable amount on a motorcycle. The kids saw him as a teenager, with that stupid leather jacket. He was probably smoking in the picture, too, which was  _ fantastic. _ Qrow still had that picture somewhere, and thought about it enough to show it off to his horde of children. One of whom was blackmailing him with his love life. 

His tea was cool enough to actually drink now, at least. Shakily, he sat down in his favorite armchair, feeling the beginnings of a headache.  _ I can’t believe I’ve become this big of a pushover. _ His scroll chirped.

[Yang Xiao Long]  _ :eyes: this one fucks (image attachment) _

  
[Me] _ I really hope you don’t swear in front of Penny. _


End file.
